Due to the popularity of basketball, many homes and residences have basketball goals located outside on a driveway, patio or other playing surface. The basketball goal is typically located on a pole that is located in the ground next to the playing surface.
Basketball season occurs in the fall, winter and spring months, when the days are short. It is a frequent occurrence for a basketball game to be played at night. Lighting for the game is usually inadequate, involving a porch light or similar type of house light.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a light for use on a basketball goal, which light would sufficiently illuminate the goal and the playing area around the goal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a light for use on a basketball goal, which light would not interfere with the player's vision.